


Inside

by QueenOfBelmair



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Drabble, Hacking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, mentions of Mark/Jack, no ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfBelmair/pseuds/QueenOfBelmair
Summary: This was his specialty. This was why they had brought him on the team.





	Inside

“He’s in the main network!”

“Shut it down, asshole!”

“I’m trying!”

“Everybody, **_move_**!”

Mark pushed several of his panicking coworkers aside, taking the chair in front of the main screen. It was currently displaying a number of flashing errors and kill screens. From the speakers came the constant echo of high pitched giggles.

This was his specialty. This was why they had brought him on the team.

Mark’s fingers flew across the keyboard, codes that had been etched into his brain since his teenage years flowing from head to fingertip. Case 4-NT1 had been destroying major databases in the city’s most important systems over the course of the past four months. They thought they’d had it handled, until he’d taken down the prison computer and wiped every record they’d had on file.

It would be a lot easier to catch him if he was some random anarchist holed up in a shitty apartment.

Or a corporeal being.

4-NT1 had started as a simple glitch in the system. But now he had a face, sentience, and an agenda.

The whole room suddenly went dark, and a singular bead of sweat rolled down Mark’s cheek. Nobody had ever managed to outwit him. He wasn’t going to let some string of ones and zeroes be the first.

_“You certainly must have quite the interest in me, Dark. That’s not the name on your birth records, of course, but that’s a whole different story, isn’t it?”_

Feedback distorted the words mocking him, but the point was made.

“The accent is new. Pick something up while you were cruising through bank accounts across the pond?”

_“Oh, just noticed what a penchant you have for the land of green. Your lover is from there, isn’t he? Was from there. Shame they never found his other parts. Good thing you can still identify a body when the hands and head are missing.”_

The computers went back up. Two screens were down, only three more to go. He could do this.

“No more games, 4-N...”

_“That is not my name.”_

“That’s right. Anti? That’s what you call yourself.”

The screens blinked out. Even his keyboard was unresponsive. Shit.

_“I’d love to chat a little longer, but I have work to do. Perhaps I’ll visit you later, Mark Fischbach.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed how fond I am of drabbles and flash fiction.


End file.
